I'm sorry
by Linnafan
Summary: Continues from Tears of the heart. Mia is all grown up and a member of the Knight Sabers. But when something happens that threatens to rip the whole team appart can Mia fogive someone that hurt her so badly? Please R
1. Default Chapter

**(Ok one year to the day after finishing the 2nd story of this series I thought up a third. This story is a follow up to my other two stories that started with Love hurts then Tears of the heart. This first chapter is dedicated to a buddy at work who has been bugging me for some HLA (Hot Lesbian Action) between Priss and Linna. So here it is but it's not going far at all so I'll be keeping the rating at Teen.)**

Linna was standing in the kitchen just finishing up the dishes from the small lunch she and Priss had. Priss was sitting in the living room messing with her guitar and regretting ever picking it up. Every time she tried to play her hand would start to hurt and take hours to go away.

"Priss you're too old to be playing anymore." Linna said sitting next to her. "Why not put it into retirement like us."

"You may be getting old but I'm far from it." Priss said jokingly.

Linna simply reached out and lifted a few strands of silvery hair off of Priss' shoulder and looked at it.

"If you're not old then what is this?"

"I call them character marks."

"Character my ass I call it gray hair."

"You're just upset because you have more than I do."

"Oh now your going to get it."

Linna lunged at Priss and pinned her to the couch and knocking the guitar out of her hand that fell softly on the carpet. Priss fought back as Linna tried to straddle her hips.

"Now your mine." Priss said as soon as Linna was securely over her.

She cocked her left leg and kicked off the couch turning Linna hard to her left. When they came to rest Priss was now on top of Linna with Linna's legs wrapped around her thighs.

"Well we haven't been in this position for a wile." Linna said somewhat blushing.

"And I know you like this position too." Priss said leaning down slowly and kissing Linna softly on the lips.

She held the kiss for a few seconds before breaking it and moving down to her neck. Linna moved her head back so that Priss could get to her neck easily. At first Priss was only going to tease her but given the clear "go" from her she decided that going all the way would be more fun than teasing her. Priss started to unbutton Linna's top very slowly making sure that Linna was boiling over by the time she got it off.

"Don't toy with me Priss I need this more than you know." Linna said knowing Priss was going slow to drive her crazy and not because she was trying to be sensual.

Priss just laughed and slid one hand up Linna's shirt and unsnapped her bra and gave the "Twins" as Linna called them both a soft squeeze. The sound of a zipper unzipping caused Priss do look down and saw that Linna had no intention on waiting for her to finish her game and was already working on getting Priss' pants off.

"Your not kidding are you?" She asked as Linna gave her pants a tug.

"Not at all." Linna said as she slid her free hand up Priss' shirt.

"Hey I'm home." A voice called from the front door.

"Oh shit." Linna and Priss said at once and looked to the door.

Mia was standing there wide eyed with her back pack over one shoulder and an extremely red faced friend next to her.

"Oh, gross, old people sex." Her friend said.

"Hi Tammy." Linna said smiling and waving at her.

Both Mia and Tammy held up a hand blocking their field of vision of the two women and headed for Mia's bedroom down the hall.

"You're not even going to bother saying hi to us Tammy?" Priss yelled half laughing.

Priss laid her head on Linna's chest for a second before looking her in the eyes.

"It's three o'clock; Mia should be getting home soon." She said sarcastically.

"No shit." Linna said and looked down the hall. "Five bucks says she won't want dinner tonight."

"Your on."

Mia's room-

"Well that was disgusting." Mia said setting her backpack a recreation of the US Military Ruck Sack down next to her bed.

"I think it's rather cute in a sick and disturbing way." Tammy said. "They are getting old and still getting it on."

"If you think it's that cute then why don't you go and ask if you can watch."

"I'll pass."

"That's what I thought."

"Anyway is that date still on for tonight?" Tammy asked changing the subject.

"Yep."

"What are you going to ware?"

"That's a secret I will guard with my life."

Tammy laughed and laid back on Mia's bed with a sigh.

"Do your parents know?"

"No I was planning to tell them when I got home from school but they wouldn't have heard me."

"Let's tell them." Tammy said jumping up and walking out of the door before Mia could say anything. "I'm coming out so cover up." She yelled.

"It's safe," Linna yelled from the living room.

Tammy walked into the living room and found Linna and Priss sitting on opposite ends of the couch reading magazines like nothing had happened.

"Umm Linna your lipstick is smeared."

"What?" Linna asked putting her fingers to her lips. "I don't have any on."

"I know I just wanted to fool with you." Tammy said hiding a smile.

"Hey watch it that's my wife you're fooling with." Priss laughed.

"So what's up?" Linna asked.

Tammy nudged Mia forward making Linna and Priss look at her.

"Mia?" Priss asked a little concerned by the scared look on Mia's face.

"Go ahead Mia." Tammy said giving her another nudge.

"Gee thanks." Mia said looking over her shoulder at Tammy. "Well umm."

She looked down at her feet trying to find the right words.

"Mia, honey what's wrong?" Linna asked scooting to the edge of the couch in fear that something was wrong.

"Well there is someone in my school that I really like. And this person asked me out yesterday and I said yes. We are going out tonight"

Both Linna and Priss let out the breath that they had been holding in a sigh of relief.

"Shit Mia you freaked me out." Linna said. "I thought something was wrong."

"Hey Mia I got to get going." Tammy said. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah later."

Mia headed into the kitchen and grabbed one of Priss' beers out of the refrigerator and slammed it before Priss or Linna could object.

"Hey you're too young to be drinking." Priss said.

"Yeah and you're too old." Mia said suppressing a belch.

"So why are you so freaked?" Linna asked seeing that Mia's mind was off in another world.

"Well it's my first date." Mia said. "Hell I'm nine-teen years old and I've never been out on a date in my life. I mean I've never even been kissed."

"I guess that makes you a virgin by default." Priss laughed.

Mia flopped down on the couch between Priss and Linna and put her head in her hands.

"I don't know what to do."

"Just be your self." Linna said.

Priss was just about to tell her what she did on her first date when she was fifteen when the phone rang.

"Hello Yamazaki residence." Mia said picking up the phone. "Ok Nene calm down. Where is it? Oh of course. Ok we're on our way."

"What's up?" Linna asked as Mia hung up the phone.

"Just to fuck with me there is a rouge Boomer ripping apart the place I was going on the date."

"Ha ha." Linna said as she jumped to her feet. "Well let's go."

Silky Doll-

Linna, Priss and Mia arrived just as the last of the customers for the day were walking or should I say being pushed out by the lovely Keya Stingray the love child of Sylia and Nigel before he died ten years ago.

"Hey Keya." Mia said.

"Hey Mia, you ready to kick some butt."

"You know it."

"Were we really like that when we were young?" Priss asked.

"Ah Ha! So you admit that you're getting old." Linna said.

"Not as old as you."

Priss laughed as they ran into the elevator and took it down to the pit where Nene was waiting.

"Come on already." She screeched.

"Priss, Mia, Keya suit up and prepare to launch." Sylia said from the control room. "Linna I need you to run an analysis of this Boomer."

"I'm on it." Linna said running into the control room and taking the terminal next to Nene.

Priss and the others were soon suited up and ready to launch. They gave Sylia a thumbs up before stepping into the launcher and sealing the hatch. All three were launched and headed right for the small dinner five miles away. Mia was the first to land followed by Priss then Keya. Priss rushed in arming her main weapons system. They were a new design that Mackey had thought up, they were solid blades of heat on both wrists that burned with the heat of a star and could melt diamonds in less than a second.

"Mom I'll take the left you take the right." Mia yelled as she rushed the Boomer in with the cutting ribbons shining.

"Priss, Mia will distract it you go for the core." Linna said over the intercom.

Priss had a sudden flashback to the dream she had had before Mia was born. Everything was the same as it was in the dream. Right down to the dialog.

"Priss did you hear me?"

"Yeah got it." Priss said as Mia took the lead.

She spun hard and the cutters whipped across the Boomers mid section leaving large slashes and exposing weirs, oil pumps and its core. It focused on Mia who was skidding to a halt after boosting away from the irate Boomer. As soon as Mia had the Boomer distracted Priss skidded behind it and slammed her right fist into its back destroying the core.

"Time's not slowing you down." Mia laughed.

"You better go." Priss said. "You have a date tonight don't you?

"Yeah I'm on my way." Mia said and turned around.

Fear struck deep inside Priss because in her dream this is where Leon came back and Killed Mia. She turned around and was ready to rush but all she saw was Keya in her suit leaning against a wall watching the show. Relief washed over Priss as she watched Mia jumping from roof to room back to the Doll.

"Let's get moving Keya." Priss said and followed Mia.

Silky Doll-

Mia quickly changed out of her suit and was waiting for Priss and Linna to get ready to leave. They were talking to Sylia and Nene just chatting about normal things and Mia was getting impatient.

"Hey you two I do have a date tonight. I'd like to get cleaned up before I go."

Priss and Linna laughed and said their good byes and followed Mia into the parking lot.

Priss and Linna's-

Mia ran into the shower right as they got home and spent the next two hours in the bathroom. Finally Priss had had enough of holding her bladder and headed down the hall.

"Mia are you still in there?" Priss asked rapping on the door.

"Yeah."

"You know I think we have some laxative somewhere if you need it."

"Bite me, I can't get my hair right."

"Let me in I'll help."

Mia opened the door dressed in a rather nice strapless red dress with red lipstick. As far as Priss could tell her hair looked just fine. Combed back and held in place with a solid red broach.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that your date likes red."

"Yeah and I look good in red. Now about my hair."

"It looks fine." Priss said. "Don't worry you are going to survive it's just a date."

"Yeah but I really like this person."

"What time are you meeting him?"

"At eight."

"Mia it's five after eight."

Mia looked at her watch and cussed as she ran for the door. Linna was sitting on the couch reading when she heard Mia head for the door.

"Shoes." She said without even looking up from the magazine.

"Shit." Mia ran into her room and grabbed her black high heals and ran back for the door.

"Jacket." Linna said still without looking up.

"Damn it."

Linna was snickering so hard the whole couch was shaking when Mia ran back into the living room holding a white synthetic coat and reached for the door.

"Mia. Linna said.

"Shit, what else?" Mia asked in almost a panic.

"Have fun."

"I will." Mia said and bolted out of the door leaving it wide open. She ran down the stairs trying to put on her earrings and ran up to a nice red sports car. "Hi, sorry I'm late I couldn't get my hair right."

She leaned over and gave the driver a soft kiss on the cheek. So where are we going now that the original place was ripped up by that boomer earlier?"

"Well I was thinking we could just grab a hamburger then go to the movie like we planed just a little early." Keya said as she pulled into the street.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan."

Mia leaned back in the black bucket seats of the 2061 Camarro and folded her hands in her lap trying to keep them from shaking.

"You ok?" Keya asked.

"Yeah just a little nervous that's all."

"Nervous about what? Dating another girl?"

"Oh no not at all." Mia said quickly. "I've had a crush on you for two years ever since you saved me from that teaching Boomer at school."

"Then what is it?"

"Its just that this is Mumble mumble 

"This is what? Come on spit it out don't make me pull over and force a confession out of you."

Mia slumped down in the seat starting to wish that she had stayed home. Keya took her foot of the gas and pulled the car over to the curb and put it in park. She folded her hands in her lap and looked over at Mia with a sweet but serious look.

"Now my mother raised me to be a lady." She said. "Witch means that I don't get my hands dirty. At least on the out side, inside I am rather fierce. You know that I can make you talk even if you don't want to."

"Are you threatening me?" Mia asked with a shocked expression.

"In a way yes."

Keya removed her seatbelt and turned her whole body towards Mia who was moving into the corner of the car.

"Tell me what's wrong. Now"

"Fuck you."

"Ok this is your fault not mine."

Mia reached for the door handle but Keya beat her to the power locks. Mia looked over at her wide eyed and scared.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked her voice cracking with fear and the pain of the only person she loved treating her like this.

Keya didn't respond, she just looked right into Mia's eyes with a fire burning in her own.

"Please just take me home."

Mia was starting to shake and cry out of complete fear as Keya moved closer and closer. She held out her hands to try and fend off the impending attack from Keya but it only put her right where Keya wanted her. Keya shot out her hands and grabbed hold of Mia's wrists and pinned them to the window over her head.

"God please Keya let me go." Mia begged as tears flooded down her face.

"Not a chance."

She wrapped one hand around both of Mia's hands and lowered her free hand eye level with Mia.

"Remember this is on you not me, all you had to do was tell me why you are so nervous."

She clinched her hand into a fist and drew back. Mia screamed and closed her eyes. The punch never came, instead Mia was assaulted by of all things a barrage of tickling. She opened her eyes and saw that Keya was smiling. Mia was still to scared that Keya was still going to hurt even thing about laughing.

"Oh you're no fun at all." Keya said.

"What?"

"I'm fucking with you." She said laughing. "All I wanted to know was why you are so nervous. I thought that I could tickle it out of you but seeing how you reacted I thought I'd play along to see what you would do. I mean your parents are the same Knight Sabers that saved the world. I thought that nothing would scare you."

"Let go of my hands." Mia said looking down.

"You're not mad are you?"

"Take me home."

"I was just kidding."

"NOW!" Mia yelled.

Keya sat back in her seat and looked at the wheel fore a second before starting the car again. She pulled back into the street and made a u turn and headed for Mia's house again. The whole way back Mia looked out the passenger window and never even moved.

"Mia I'm sorry." Keya said with her voice full of genuine regret.

Mia didn't even move.

"Mia Please look at me. I really am sorry I didn't mean to get carried away."

She reached out and touched Mia's hand. Mia pulled her hand away like she had just been shocked.

"Don't fucking touch me."

The car pulled up next to Mia's house and came to a stop.

"Mia please, wait."

Mia pulled on the door handle but the locks were still on.

"Let me out."

Keya hit the lock release and Mia climbed out as fast as she could and slammed the door.

"I'm sorry." Keya said softly as she watched Mia run up the stairs to the house and through the door.

Living room-

Linna and Priss were sitting on the couch watching TV when the door burst open and Mia ran through.

"Forget something?" Linna asked as Mia ran past them and down the hall.

She slammed her door and fell of her bed wrapping her arms around her pillow. Priss and Linna looked at each other in surprise then back down the hall.

"Was she crying?" Priss asked.

Both Priss and Linna jumped to their feet. Linna ran down the hall and Priss ran out the door grabbing a baseball bat as she went. She ran down the stairs and into the street but there was no car around that didn't belong there. She turned and ran back intro the house and into Mia's room dropping the bat on the ground as she reached the bed. Mia was crying hard into her pillow with Linna sitting next to her with her hand on her shoulder.

"What happened?" Priss asked sitting on the other end of the bed.

"I can't get anything out of her." Linna said. "Something happened."

"Mia, Mia look at me." Priss said.

Mia looked up from her pillow with tears in her eyes.

"Were you rapped?"

"No." She whispered through her sobs.

"What happened?"

Mia said something that Priss and Linna didn't completely hear all they heard was "hurt me."

"Who hurt you?" Priss asked. "Your date?"

"Yes."

"Who was it I'll kill him." Priss said and she meant it.

Mia started crying again and Linna bent over and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Mia who hurt you." She asked softly and caringly.

"Keya." Mia sobbed.

"Keya?" Priss asked. "As in Keya Stingray?"

"Yes."

"I thought you were out on a date." Linna said.

"I was."

"Then why were you with…Oh." Linna said. "Oh." She said softer.

Priss had heard all she needed to hear and was out the door as fast as she could move. She ran down the stairs with so much anger she was shaking and jumped on her bike. The tiers squealed as she pulled into the street and headed right for the Silky Doll at top speed.


	2. Confrontation

**(I know I haven't been writing much over the past few months but my stories are always in my head. I took all of my unfinished stories and basically flipped a coin to see which one I will work on until it is finished and this is the winner. I will not be working on any other stories until this one is finished then I'll find another and do the same until all of my stories are finished.)**

Keya walked through of the large glass doors of the silky doll and slowly started to walk through the store running her hands along garments as she went. A large lump had begun to form in the back of her throat and her eyes were beginning to burn as she made it to the elevator. She pressed a sequence of buttons to take the elevator to the pit. As the doors were closing she sat a single headlight pull into the parking lot at ha high rate of speed and brake hard skidding to a stop near the main doors. Before the rider could enter the elevator doors closed and Keya headed down into the pit.

Priss dropped her helmet beside her bike as she headed through the front doors of the building and to the elevator. She slammed her fist into the elevator call button and started pacing back and forth waiting for the doors to open. The only thing on her mind was causing Keya as much pain as she could inflict for whatever she had done to Mia. The constant flow of adrenalin in her blood was making her absolutely shake with furry and couldn't wait to get her hands on Keya and make her pay.

Keya walked through the pit with her head lowered and tears slowly starting to trickle down her cheeks. She had had feelings for Mia for months and in only an instant she had probably lost her best friend and only person she had ever really had feelings for. She continued walking through the pit not really heading for anything particular until she found herself in the changing room. She walked up to one of the benches in the room and sat down putting her head in her hands and sobbed silently.

As soon as the elevator doors opened Priss was in and hitting the main floor button repeatedly until the doors closed. As the elevator slowly went up Priss could feel the adrenalin in her blood increase two fold. Her fists were clinched and ready to swing as the doors opened. Sylia was sitting on the couch sipping at a rum and coke when Priss stepped out of the elevator and yelled.

"Keya! Get your ass out here now!"

The sudden interruption of silence made Sylia drop the glass of alcohol into her lap and stand up.

"Priss what the hell do you think you are doing?" She asked as she ran her hand along her dress wiping the liquid off.

"Where is Keya!" Priss yelled.

"She is out on a date why?"

"She did something to Mia!"

Sylia looked at Priss who was shaking with anger and moved towards her.

"Sit down Priss."

"No! Where is she?"

"Priss calm down and take a seat now!" Sylia yelled.

Priss suddenly looked as if she had just been slapped and looked at Sylia still shaking. Sylia walked to her alcohol cabinet and poured Priss a double of whisky and walked back to where she was standing and handed it to her. After another moment Priss went and sat on the couch with she drink in her hand. She took a few deep breaths then took the double in one gulp and set the glass down.

"Ok now what happened?" Sylia asked.

"Mia told us that the date that she had tonight was with Keya but that was after she came running through the door crying and we calmed her down enough so she could speak."

"And what did she tell you?"

"All she said was that Keya hurt her and that was all I needed to hear. I left the house and headed right here."

"What makes you think that Keya is here?"

"I saw her car out front."

Sylia sighed and walked to a wall unit next to the elevator and hit the overhead button.

"Keya if you are in the building come to the living room ASAP."

She let the button go and headed over to the couch and sat next to Priss separating her from the elevator.

"Now when she comes up her you will not go after her. We need to figure out what happened first."

Priss didn't say anything; she just nodded her head saying that she understood. A moment later the elevator doors opened and Keya walked in still wiping tears from her eyes. She froze in mid stride when she saw Priss looking right at her with fire in her eyes.

"If what I understand is true then you know why Priss is here right?" Sylia asked looking at her daughter.

"Yes I do."

Sylia felt Priss' body tense up ready to attack so she put her hand on Priss' clinched hand and squeezed. Priss' hand relaxed a little so Sylia looked back at Keya.

"What happened?"

"Boy you're not even going to ask why I was out on a date with another girl?" Keya asked sitting in a chair to the left of her mother.

"That can wait. Now what happened?"

Keya looked at her mother for a moment then looked at Priss before looking at the floor.

"Well I picked Mia up for our date and we were going to grab a hamburger then go to a movie. But on the way to get something to eat Mia was acting nervous. I asked her what was wrong but she wouldn't tell me so I pulled over to the curb and looked at her.

I asked her again what was wrong but she still wouldn't tell me. So I thought about tickling the answer out of her. When I moved in to tickle her she reacted as if I was going to attack her so I played along."

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out as tears started to fill her eyes.

"She was pressed against the door of the car thinking that I was about to beat the answer out of her but instead I started to tickle her. I…I never meant to scare her. I just thought I could have some fun."

"You didn't just scare her." Priss said with a bit of acid in her voice. "When I left the house she was crying uncontrollably."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be saying that too."

"I know. Would it be alright if I went to see her?"

"Not right now. Give her some time."

"Ok I will. "But I'll have to see her at school she sits next to me in math."

"That's something you'll have to deal with on your own."

Priss stood up and started for the elevator but stopped before walking through.

"You fucked up big on this. Don't expect her to forgive you right away."  
Priss looked back over her shoulder at Keya and Sylia who were looking right at her.

"Or at all." She said before walking into the elevator with the doors sliding shut behind her.


	3. The end

**(This will be the last chapter of this story seeing as for the life of me I can't think of anything to do. I have re worked this chapter 4 times and all of the endings suck. But I can't come up with anything better.)**

Priss was walking out of the Silky Doll feeling a lot better about the whole situation between Mia and Keya. That is except for her only child being gay. She knew it was a little hypocritical seeing as she her self was gay and married to another woman but that was her life. She knew that with Mia also being gay that her life was going to be filled with adversity. She was thinking of the day that Linna's work found out that she was gay and how they terminated her for the bullshit reason of the company needing to cutback on labor when her phone started buzzing in her pocket. The caller ID was Sylia's and she chuckled as she answered.  
"Miss me already?" She asked as she placed the phone to her ear.

"Sorry but no." Sylia said. "There is a rouge Boomer strolling around the streets of downtown Tokyo. Mia and Linna are on their way, I need you and Keya to launce immediately and act as a forward assault team."

"Forward assault? You know Sylia you sound more and more like a General in one of those cheap American war movies than the owner of a woman's clothing shop."

"Very funny. Hurry up and get to the pit."

Priss hung up her phone and headed down to the pit to join up with Sylia and Kia. Kia was already suited up and standing by the launcher when Priss arrived. She quickly stripped off her clothes and climbed into her suit.

"Ok good news." Sylia said hanging up her cell phone. "Linna's car broke down, their running."

"I told her to get that clunker looked at." Priss said as she headed to the launcher.

Mia headed into the launcher and closed her hatch and waited for Priss to do the same before launching into the crisp Tokyo air. Priss could tell by the silence coming from Mia's radio that her mind wasn't on the mission and couldn't help but worry that her emotions were going to get in the way of the mission. She wanted to say something to try and help but decided that it would be best for her to work out her problems with Mia in their own due time. She was looking ahead of them at the quickly approaching downtown section of Tokyo when static filled her ears.

"Ummm Priss." Keya said over the radio.

"Yeah?"

"Is Mia really mad at me?"

"I think that she was more hurt by your joke than she was mad at you."

"I didn't mean for it to go that far."

"I know you didn't. But I don't think Mia knows."

There was much more that Keya wanted to say but downtown Tokyo was right ahead of them and it was time to go to work.

"Ok Keya I'll take it head on I want you to make your way around its back and take out its core when I distract it." Priss said as they landed right in front of the Boomer that was standing in front of a hamburger stand.

"I want the front." Keya said. "I'm always taking a back seat to you and Mia it's my turn."

"This is not the time for you to take a Boomer head on." Priss said but it was too late Keya was moving in. "Shit."

Priss watched as Keya rushed the Boomer and slammed her right shoulder hard into its mid section.

'Kids.' She thought as she made her way around the back of it.

-Silky Doll-

Linna and Mia came running into the pit dripping sweat from their nearly three mile run and Mia started stripping down as Linna headed into the control center..

"That's the situation?" She asked sitting down at her control panel.

"Keya has just engaged the Boomer head on and Priss is making her way around its back." Sylia answered.

"Keya is taking point?"

"She moved in before Priss could object."

"I'm moving out." Mia said as she ran into the launcher.

-Downtown-

Keya was dodging in and out of the boomers fists trying desperately to reach it's core.

"Keya stop trying to take this thing out on your own and just keep its attention!" Priss yelled. "Keya what the hell are you doing?"

Keya took several steps back then rushed forward meaning to slam into the Boomer's chest and knock it down. That was her fatal mistake. The Boomer saw what she was planning to do and as soon as she was rushing it it reached out and grabbed her by the throat. Priss saw what was happening and made her move. Her boosters kicked into over drive as she neared the Boomer's back. But just before she could reach it Priss heard a snapping sound come over her radio and say Kia go limp. Priss slammed her fist into it's back at the same time as it was throwing Keya away like you would throw away a paper cup. By the time Priss was crushing its core Keya was slamming into Mia's out stretched arms. She had watched the whole event from the air and the only thing that stopped her from screaming was the feeling that her heart had just stopped.

Slowly Mia lay her body down on the street and removed her helmet. Her mouth was slightly hanging open and her eyes were shut making it look like she was sleeping. Tears filled Mia's eyes as she removed her own helmet and dropped it beside her.

"Keya? Keya open your eyes."

Priss ran over to her side and kneeled down placing a hand on her wrist.

"She's gone."

Tear's started dripping onto Keya's face as Mia leaned down and softly kissed her forehead.

-One year later-

The doors of a small white church slowly opened and Mia walked out with tears in her eyes as she held the hand of her bride dressed all in white. It was shortly after Keya's death that she learned that her friend Tammie had been hiding feelings foe her for almost five years and slowly she started to open up to her and fell in love. And only eight months later they were engaged. Not a day has gone by that Mia hasn't thought about Keya and she still missed her. But now her heart belonged to someone else and she was happy. She looked over her shoulder at her parents who were standing next to each other holding hands and smiling. Quickly Mia turned around and ran up to them and gave them both a hug and ran back to Tammie who was standing next to the open door of a waiting limo and climbed in. she waved at all of her friends that had gathered for the wedding as Tammie got in and closed the door. The limo slowly pulled away from the church and headed for the hotel they were staying at before they were going to head to the Bahamas. The more she thought about it the more Mia realized that she really was happy with Tammie. Over that last few months she was afraid that she hadn't completely let Keya's memory go but as she looked at Tammie sitting next to her in her long white dress she knew that she was happy.

**(Well it wasn't bad. Have to admit that my writing has been on a decline over that past months. I just can't seem to make the storied come out right. But I won't give up. The next story I'm going to be working on is Reporting or love.)**


End file.
